Heartbeats & Rose thorns
by Indego
Summary: Hmmm well it contains yaoi...I rated it R ´cause of later parts....well Kari comes into Tai's room to tell him something.......there now it's official...I s * * k at summaries ^_^.....*added part 6*
1. OH MY GOSH!!

AN: yeppers I'm writing a series, gosh*S* It contains Yaoi so beware *giggle* don't want any closeminded people reading it either ****

AN: yeppers I'm writing a series, gosh*S* It contains Yaoi so beware *giggle* don't want any close-minded people reading it either...... this first part is dedicated to Jenny (a k a PaintBrush)...Sis you made the right decision for YOU!!! Oh and I'm introducing two of me and Catins characters here "Nova"Caitlin, age: 18 and her brother "Blue"Justin, age:22 

Parings in this part...oh my..hmm *G* If you know me you would know the main couple *WIDE GRIN* for those of you who don't know me its Taito/Yamachi and then we got Kekari/kaen (*giggle* wonder if that is right) and a little hint at Taksuke/daikeru............

Disclaimer: don't you know the drill yet?? I DON'T OWN Digimon...I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I did....my fics would be the actual show then wouldn't they ?!

****

HEARTBEATS AND ROSE THORNS

OH MY GOSH!!!

I was writing an email to a pal on the internet and thinking about Matt.. No scratch that last part, he is my best friend. Just as I pressed the sendbutton someone knocked on my door and entered. I looked up, it was my little sister Kari, she had a dead serious look on her face. 

"Tai can you keep a secret?!" 

I got a little suspicious what could it be? "yeah sure" a funny expression I couldn't explain spread from her eyes out on her face 

"Tai I'm..." she took a few deep breaths 

"I'm pregnant" I think it took awhile for that message to reach my brain, and when it did the only thing that came trough my mouth was 

"oh my gosh" she looked down at her feet's 

"yeah" 

she turned 15 a week ago for crying out load. I asked the first question that entered my head just to end the nerve wrecking silence 

"does Ken know??" she looked up at me 

"no, only you and Nova?" I searched my memory for that name 

"who is that??" a little smile played at the tips of her lips 

"you don't know...they have lived next door to us for about two weeks now" she sat down on my bed and picked up one of my stuffed animals, yeah I still have some on my bed. What's wrong with that? 

"are you positive that you are pregnant?...and why did you tell her?" she hugged the animal and looked up at me. I was still sitting in the computer chair listening to the soft humming from the computer and once in awhile hearing the irritating sound that indicated a new arrived mail in my already too full inbox. 

"I haven't had my period for awhile and the pregnancy test showed positive. Why I told Nova?! I had to get the pregnancy test from somewhere and I didn't want to buy it myself and she is really nice and her brother too"

Okay what was I supposed to say now. I looked at the computer screen trying to find something to say. I guess I'm in shock. What would you do if your little sister told you what mine just had, and she hadn't told our parents yet, OH MY GOSH what would they say.

"are you telling our parents??" She looked up at me again. 

"I don't know" Did I detect a glimpse of fear in her eyes, I'm not sure, reading peoples feelings is not one of my specialties. Do you ever really know a person? I mean you know a person but can you really know what they think and what they would do in different circumstances. I'm not so sure you can. Heck I'm not even sure what I would do if something happened. Man, I really must be shocked, I haven't been thinking so deep since...

"you really shocked me!"I said and she actually giggled.

"I saw that, your eyes popped out of your head when I told you." 

"they did not!!" yeah a bunch of laughs to brighten our mood, that is my usually way of things.

"seriously, you have to tell them!" me, trying to be serious, what a joke.

~*~

I was laying on my bed staring up at the small cracks in the ceiling. Having a pregnant sister really makes you think, even if you don't want to. She had made me promise not to tell anyone. If she wanted them to know she would tell them herself she said. I had insisted on that she should tell Ken and go and see a doctor, and she had told me that she would. 

Man, this really hit hard, what was she going to do, an abortion?! At least this stopped me from thinking about Matt, MATT how did he get into the picture again. Out of my head would you, please. Ken really deserve to know, she must tell him. 

Hmm wonder how they ended up anyway, T.K and Davis always fought about her. On the other hand, those eye glimpses they have been given each other lately, wonder if they knew it themselves. If T.K is gay maybe..No stop that. I mentally slapped myself just as the phone rang. 

I got up and peeked through the door " is anybody getting that??!" No baka its only you home

"Moshi Moshi" I said hoping that it was Matt but wishing that it wasn't, Human begins really are strange.

My wish came through it was Kari. "Hi, Nova and Blue is having a sleepover, and I wonder if you could tell mom that I'm staying the night at the next door....oh but maybe you want to come too...She said that I could invite all my friends so I'm thinking of inviting Matt and the rest...do you wanna come?" I sighed, should I?

"If you are sleeping over at Nova's why didn't you just come over here and tell me??" 

"cause we're not at her place right now...we're at the mall"

"Oh" well what else was I gonno say, are you?? That is a stupid question.

"so are you coming too??!

Should I? Well it couldn't hurt. "ok...did you say that Matt was coming??" I heard someone else giggle in the background and Kari answered.

"Well I'm calling him, when he hears that you are coming I'm sure he is coming too. See ya later" I heard a click and then nothing. Did she say what I thought she said or was it just me. I think my head hurts after all that thinking. I really wonder what she is going to do about her pregnancy. Well it's her choice, nobody can make it for her. 

END PART 1 ~TBC~ (NEXT PART "SUDDENLY")

****

LiCat: *jumps up and down and spin's in circles* I've finished it I've finished it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catin: calm down a little would ya?? 

Blue: yeah you haven't won the Nobel prize!!have you??!!

LiCat: *calms down* no I haven't but I'm just happy that I'm done..........

Nova:well we are happy for you too......now people we would be happy if you address those flames you are writing to Blue...he likes that kind of stuff.....

Blue: shut up sis will you.....

LiCat: the next part "Suddenly" will be coming ASAP

Blue: yeah like they are really intressed in reading about your little insane fantasies......

LiCat: yeah your right, how funny is it to read about you!! People..see that box below...I hope you know what it is...use it PLEASE!!


	2. Suddenly

AN: EEEP *giggle* what was that sound ****

AN: EEEP *giggle* what was that sound...well I'm happy to be back with part 2 of my little series....and its from another POV..I think you'll figure out who's quite soon *giggle* I love slumber parties *S* 

Disclaimer: do you really need to read this....oh well....I DON'T OWN Digimon...heck the only things I do own is a couple of digimon tapes (with the really early eps from 01)...this really Sloooooooooooow 'puter, two crazy cats and a really crappy imagination...and don't sue cause then you might get stuck with some of these things........ 

LiCat: And THANKS! DOMO ARIGATOU Bex,knell poter and LiL_jLeE!!!! For reviewing the first part of this little fic!!!! 

HEARTBEATS AND ROSETHORNES

SUDDENLY (Part 2)

I was sitting in the couch, with a pile of paper beside me and a well used rubber gum on top of the pile. A piece of paper was lying in front of me on the table and I had a pen in my right hand. Ready to write the moment inspiration hit me, and No I wasn't doing homework. Have you ever heard of homework during the summer vacation? I was trying to write the text to one of our new songs.

It's easier to write the chorus first, when you have that the rest of the song usually comes naturally, like when you have the plot to a fic, what everybody says and does just comes to you. I was looking at the note paper playing the song in my head trying to find a suitable chorus, I wasn't going to find it today either I realized and stretched out on the couch. So what was I going to do today, then? My dad was out, as always, maybe I should ask Tai to come over and play some videogames, and maybe he could stay the night and, geez where was all those crazy thoughts coming from anyway.

I looked at the clock, it was about 3 so I decided to go and have a little snack, I had just opened the fridge when the phone rang. I didn't feel like answering it but I walked over and had a look at the caller display, it was a cell phone number I didn't recognize. It could be something important so I picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi!" 

"Oh Hi Matt!" I got a little surprised when I realized that it was Kari.

"Are you doing something tonight?? Do you wanna come to a slumber party?"

well I didn't have anything to do tonight and it wasn't anything good at TV either "why not, is Tai coming?" she choked on a giggle. Why would she do that, giggle I mean.

"Yeah he is coming...bring a sleepingbag and come to the apartment next to mine at about 7 okay?!"

"okay"

~*~

I put down my bag and sleepingbag at the ground and knocked at the door. After a little while it opened a bit and two blue eyes looked out on me. People have described my eyes as cold but I would bet a large amount of money on that this pair of eyes where atlest ten time more icy cold then mine could ever be. I actually froze at the spot. They looked at me from top to bottom a couple of times and then, to my surprise, they suddenly melted as ice do in the spring. 

"one of Kari's friends I suppose" a silk smooth voice said and the door opened. The ice blue eyes belonged to a guy, a head taller then me, with pale skin and sky-blue hair. He closed the door behind me and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He opened the door a bit and peered out. 

It was Mimi and Sora, Mimi was visiting from the US for the week and was staying over at Soras place. he let them in and closed the door behind them. Then he turned around and gave us three a mishivious glance. 

"I'm Justin, Kar and Cait is in the kitchen, if you want you can put on the Tv, some music or if want you can join them in the kitchen." He picked up a book from the floor and sat down by the door. Just as he did so the door bell rang again. 

The apartment looked almost the same as Tai and Karis just different furniture. Entering the front door now was Miyako and she followed Sora and Mimi out to the kitchen while I decided to sit down at the couch and wait for Tai. After awhile everybody was here, everyone expect Tai. what a coincident that everyone actually had time to come. Geez he lived next door and still he was late. 

Jyou and Izzy was watching some science program on tv and Daisuke was listening to some music on a huge stereo with some head gear on so we didn't hear the music. The other ones was in the kitchen or somewhere else. The science program wasn't any interesting so I started to study the walls. 

One of the walls had two pictures on it, the picture on the right looked like an old woman, I tilted my head and studied it for a while and then suddenly I saw that it also looked like a young woman depending on what you looked at. The other painting was an inkblot you know one of those you'll have to look at when you visit the scrink. 

Under the pictures a sword was hanging, the edge had some carvings in it but I couldn't it see from where I sat. Under the sword a Bo in red oak was hanging. The next wall someone had painted, a guy in shining armor was fighting a man in a black robe with a sliver dragon on it. The guy in armor had very long blue hair and some really intense eyes, and when I looked closer the sword in his hands looked like the one hanging on the other wall.

Behind the armored guy was a guy with long blonde hair, very strange green eyes, they almost glowed, and a scar across his face. He was holding the shoulder of a young woman with very long light purple hair, in his other hand was a Bo in red oak. To me it looked like the armored guy was protecting the others. I walked over to Blue and was about to ask him who painted it when the door bell rang. It was Tai, finally. 

"Hi! sorry I'm late but I fell asleep" he said with a giggle. 

We sat down in the couch and after awhile of looking at the science program. Mimi, Sora, Miyako, Ken, Cody and TK came and sat down infront of the TV. After them Kari and a girl with purple hair came in and put some snacks on the table in front of the couch.

"Nova and I have rented some movies, we thought we should see them first and then play some games.." Kari said and squeezed down between Ken and Miyako. 

"okay...what movies did you rent" Tai said with a whole mouth full of chips, god he is cute. Geez I gotto stop thinking thoughts like that. 

****

END PART 2 ~TBC~ (haven't decided on a name to the 3rd part yet)

LiCat: thats is it's the end of part two......part three coming soon.........

Catin: yeah and hope that you don't mind that we are putting in some Fantasy/ action into the series....

oh and yeah should Kari keep the baby?? LiCat have already made up her mind about that but I want to hear what you think and if you have some good points on why/why not she should keep it...we might, only might, change LiCats mind.......


	3. Seeing Things

AN: LiCat: oooooh here is part 3 ****

AN: LiCat: oooooh here is part 3........*G* and I've added some action/fantasy/science fiction to the fic....I got bored with the mushy love stuff *EG* (I love reading about love, but not writing about it) oh and its from Tai POV again.........

Disclaimer: oh my gosh haven't you gotten the message yet?? I don't own Digimon.......but my sister says that when she has bought Digimon she will make this series to season 3 cause she don't like the one Toei has made. *GIGGLE* 

HEARTBEATS & ROSETHORNS

SEEING THINGS

Actually I enjoyed the slumber party, we had just watched a soap opera the girls wanted to see. Those shows are really annoying and exaggerated. 

"Soo which movie do you wanna see?" Nova asked again. It took awhile, but finally we decided to see "Wicked City"LiCat:Me LOVE that movie I've already seen it, I like it but its not the best I've seen. Nova was stuffing us full of food, first it was snacks and now to the movie she was serving hamburgers and candy. I have never eaten so much in my entire life, I think.

After 83 minutes the movie ended. It had become a little darker outside and we sat there in the darkness until Nova turned on the light. 

"so people what do you wanna do now" she said and sat down again.

Kari giggled and said "what about playing some karaoke, we write up some songs and then we draw lot on which song we get to sing!" 

OH NO...geez I got down voted, that was what we where gonno do next. Blue and Nova carried in the karaoke machine, me and the others cleared the floor, took away the table and pushed the armchairs and the couch against the walls. 

We drew lot about the order on the singers too, I got the third place and Matt got the 6th place. Well it was my turn now. I walked up to the black hat put my hand in it and pulled up a note. I opened it and read..."When love calls your name"...geez....Mimi handed me the mic and I got up and stood in front of the others, here it goes....

_You can cover your eyes   
And hide behind walls you've built around you  
You can run for your life  
Anytime there's a chance of someone breaking through  
But sooner or later it comes to us all  
And even the strongest must fall _

When love calls your name  
There's no saying no  
You follow your heart wherever it goes  
To the ends of the earth  
For the rest of your days  
Whatever it takes yeah you'll find a way  
Through fire and flame   
When love calls your name

Now I see a light  
And it keeps getting brighter and it shows me the way  
And it's there in your eyes  
Pulling me closer everyday  
After all of this time the tables have turned  
I guess I'm finally ready to learn

When love calls your name  
There's no saying no  
You follow your heart wherever it goes  
To the ends of the earth  
For the rest of your days  
Whatever it takes yeah you'll find a way  
Through fire and flame   
When love calls your name

You do what you must   
You take it on faith  
You take it on trust  
You're out of control  
And all that you know  
Your world's not the same  
When love calls your name 

When love calls your name  
There's no saying no  
You follow your heart wherever it goes  
To the ends of the earth  
For the rest of your days  
Whatever it takes yeah you'll find a way

When love calls your naaaaaaaaaame

Oooohooh When love calls your naaaaame

Oooohooh When love calls your naaaaame

Oooohooh When love calls your naaaaame

Finally 03:30 minutes of torture was over, everybody claped their hands as I rushed over to the couch and handed Jyou the mic, I could feel myself blushing. The blushing faded and turned into laughter when Jyou read his note, he had gotten "Big World" you know the one that goes _"I'm a big big girl in a big big world, it's not a big big thing if you leave me ....."_

When everybody had sung and whe had eaten some more snacks, I love bacon chips, the clock was about 3 am and it was time to think about going to sleep. But when it came to the question on where to sleep the 3rd world war broke lose, yeah the world war of pillows, that is.

The war ended with a decision to have a lottery, again,it seemed like every thing was solved with lottery tonigh. Me and Matt ended up in the big couch, Kari, Miyako, Sora and Mimi got to sleep in Novas room, Nova and Blue got Blues room. And the rest is sleeping on the floor in this room. Me and Matt on the couch, I think that the lottery was tampered with, well it was a really big couch.

The light was out and I was trying to sleep, it wasn't easy, having Matts feet's just inches from my own. I sighed and wondered if I would get any sleep tonight. After awhile the sporadically chatting died down and I could hear the quiet sound of everyone sleeping.

It's not fun being the only one awake, I had noting to do so I turned to look at the wall, I hadn't expected to see it in the darkness, but to my big suprise the painting on it started to glow. Had I fallen asleep and was dreaming? I pinched my arm, No I wasn't dreaming, it was still glowing and I was about to fall out of the couch when the painting started to change.

A guy with long blond hair, glowing green eyes and a faint scar on his face was what the picture was changing to. I gasped when I heard a voice 

"Empress I hope that you hear this, the plan is about to fail....Lord Ferrenlow is closing in..be careful" then the picture change back to what it looked like before and stopped glowing. I wiped my eyes and stumbled over to the picture in the dark and traced my fingertips over it. This was really to weird, I must be dreaming, to much bacon chips could really give you strange dreams, I stumbled back to the couch and sat down.

I must have fallen asleep or it was just a dream cause I awoke by somebody shacking me.

"get up sleepyhead or you'll miss breakfast" 

I sat up and opened my eyes, it was my little sister. She put a plate in my lap and handed me a knife and a fork. I looked down at the plate, it looked like some kind of strange pancake. I looked up at Kari.

"Nova calls it Strawberry Pancake" she giggled and walked into the kitchen. I looked around, Matt was sitting at the other end of the couch eating, he was the only one in this room, but I could hear the other ones voices. Sitting there and eating I decided that it all had been a dream. When I had forced down those pancakes I walked into the bathroom to wash up. 

I washed my face and looked up into the little mirror over the washbowl to my suprise I didn't see my own face, I saw the face of the green eyed guy from the dream and he was shouting something. I must have gone crazy, I really must have, I don't know why but I started shaking and I fell to my knees. After I had calmed down and gathered enough courage, I looked up at the mirror again. To my relief I saw my own face, a little bit pale, but my own face.

I sat down at the toilet, man, I had started to imagine things, did it mean that I had become insane, was it some strange reaction to that my sister had said that she was pregnant. Maybe I was imaging that too, was my whole life somebody's dream. Suddenly I realized that someone was banging at the door and shouting.

"HAVE YOU FALLEN ASLEEP IN THERE!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE!! SOME PEOPLE OUT HERE WANTS TO USE THE TOILET!!" It was Matt, I locked up the door and walked out. 

"you don't have to be so load, I heard you" I said and walked out to the living room. When I walked past him he looked suprised. Well I was suprised at myself, I would have shouted back or made some cocky comment. But I just walked past him, maybe I was just tiered?

I sat down in the couch and started to stare at the painting on the wall. I must have imagined it, it couldn't have happened, but then again, who would have thought that the Digiworld existed? Then suddenly my nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. I looked around and noticed black smoke coming up from the floor. I heard some muffled coughs and then I started coughing myself. The smoke felt heavy in the lungs. I felt dizzy and then I saw something shadowy coming towards me but that was the last thing I saw cause I was falling into a funny feeling blackness.

~*~

I opened up my eyes and saw a stone ceiling, funny I didn't recall a stone ceiling in my room. Then it came to me, I was at a slumber party, but that didn't seem right either. I sat up but then I felt a sharp pain in my head, I had to lay down again. I heard a voice, but the sound only made my head hurt even more.

"Daijoubu ka?*"

"Hai**, Koko wa doko nanda?***"

"Are you sure?!........you are in Lord Ferrenlow's prison." I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at an old woman's face. 

"I am where?" I sat up again, this time the pain had started to fade. Looking around in the cell I noticed 10 familliar shapes. Justin(Blue) and Cait (Nova) wasn't here, and neither was MATT! This wasin't good, where could Matt be. I heard movment and felt someone sitting down close to me. 

"Tai, where are we?"

I looked down at my little sister, she shouldn't be here, she was pregnant. 

****

END PART 3 ~TBC~ (Whole new world)

*= Are you alright?

**= Yes(spoken quickly) 

****

**= Where am I?

****

LiCat: yepp...that was chap 3........

Catin: *sigh* yea......

LiCat: YES YES YES!! I could put in my favorite song in this part *giggle* 

"When Love calls your name" = Cher , ©1989 Ackee music, inc. /Left Handed Songs ACAP/ Snow Music BMI, International Copyrights Secured. 


	4. Whole new world (aka Mirrors)

Tai was really acting weired and he looked pale, hope that nothing was wrong ****

LiCat: okee ppls here is part 4.......its getting more and more strange *giggle* but blame it on my muses (Meko, Nova & Blue), its not my fault *G*...........ARIGATOU Drakin for the little japanese lesson.......

HEARTBEATS & ROSE THORN'S

Whole new world ( a k a Mirrors) (Part 4)

Tai was really acting weird and he looked pale, hope that nothing was wrong. I had just washed my hands and was fixing my hair, when I noticed black smoke coming from the chink in the bottom of the door. It smelled strange and it was making me cough.

I heard a muffled scream and opened the door, the smoke hit me as I walked out of the bathroom. I looked around, it was had seeing something at all, but I saw somebody in the corner of my eye. It was a man in black robe, he was carrying something and I followed him out to the hall where he to my suprise walked right through the mirror wall. I looked around, my ears tensed, but I didn't see or hear anything so I walked up to the mirror wall and put my hands on what's suppose to be a cold surface, but it wasn't, it was flaming hot. My reflexes took my hands of the mirrors, so I didn't burn them.

I noticed that the smoke had disappeard. I looked up into the mirror and saw myself looking back. A mirror shouldn't be warm, did I imagine it. Slowly I put the tip of my index finger back to the mirrors surface. And a load voice started to chant 

"concentrate, walk through, concentrate, walk through, concentrate, walk through, concentrate, walk through, concentrate, walk through"

I tried to shut it out but it didn't work. I took my index finger from the mirror to cover up my ears, but then the chanting stopped. Where was the voice coming from? Was it coming from the mirror, was I about to become insane? I concentrated on a song and put my indexfinger back on the mirror. I could feel the compact, strangely warm surface. I pressed and to my suprise my index finger and my hand went through it, I could feel the mirror around my arm, I pulled it back and took a good look at my arm.

What the f**k was happening, I was asleep, yeah that must be it, but was this any different then the Digiworld? It looks like we digidestined where destined to always end up with insane adventures. I called out 

"TAI! T.K!" they didn't answer so I walked to the living room. nobody was there and I found some small red spots on the floor. Was it blood? Had that man in black robe kidnapped them? I suddenly decided, I walked out to the hall again and positioned myself two steps in front of the mirror. I concentrated and closed my eyes, If this didn't work I would get a killing headache and would have to pay Nova for a new mirror. I took one step forward, still with closed eyes, I took one more, then one more and another on. Was I through? had it worked? 

I opened my eyes slowly, yeah I had to admit that I was a little bit scared, I didn't know what to come. I was in a huge bedroom in a Medieval style, but it was completely trashed. It looked like some maniac had been let lose on it with an axe. I noticed a tapestry hanging on one of the walls, it was almost ripped apart but I could see that the scene was the same scene as the wall painting in Nova and Blues living room.

While I was studying the tapestry I heard a movement behind me and I turned around. There on the huge bed sat a strange cat, it was the size of a small tiger with sky-blue fur, and some black streaks. It had stone cold blue eyes, they reminded me of someone but I couldn't place them. I stared at them and it was like I was being hypnotized by them.

The Cat blinked and suddenly I was looking at myself, I was pale and my eyes looked glazed. I could hear a scratching sound in the walls and my nose told me that it was a mouse. I sensed movement in a room a bit from here and my memory told me that it was in the Lady's room. What was happening?? I had someone else's memories? and the high senses of a animal and the most strangest thing, I was watching myself with the interest a animal shows another. I was beginning to feel a touch of panic, but right then I heard a low smooth voice almost like a cats purr.

"Safe"

I don't know what happened but suddenly I was looking at the cat again from my own eyes, I looked down at my hands, it was my hands, not paws. I looked up at the cat again. It looked like he was smiling at me, yeah for some odd reason I knew it was a he. What was I supposed to do now? I had to find Tai, T.k and the others. I was staring at the cat, avoiding eye contact, just looking at the shimmering blue fur. 

To me it seemed like he was waiting on something, I didn't know what and frankly I didn't want to know. I sighed and walked up to a door and peered out. I remembered that the hall to the left would take me down to the kitchen, I started to shiver, how could I know that. I hadn't been here before. I calmed down and was about to walk out into the hallway when senshi no kokoro took hold off my T-shirt and pulled me back into the room, yeah I don't know why I called the cat that, I just did. I tried to pull my T-shirt out of his mouth, but it didn't work. Then I heard footsteps and people talking. I peered out trough the door again and saw two men in black robes, one had a silver rooster on his robe and the other one had a rat.

"so they didn't find the Empress?"

"No, just some kids, and they took them instead"

"but why bother, they could just have left them, the jail is full enough! They put them in the jail, ne? "

They had walked past and I could not make out what the other one answered, when they wanished around a corner. Senshi no kokoro let go of my T-shirt and looked up at me. I looked back at him. What was I supposed to do? Could I possibly just go down to the prison and save them? And was my friends down there? Wouldn't I be caught if I tried and save them, guess I could be caught if I stayed here too. At least then I would be with them and wouldn't have to worry about them.

****

END PART 4 ~TBC~

LiCat: yepp that was part 4 *glares at Blue* you can blame Blue for this chapter so if you wanna flame it address the flames to him.......

Blue: yea flame away *giggle*....I've never gotten a review before....... 


	5. CopyCat

AN:LiCat *waves* wasn't I quick with part 5 *giggle* part 6 will take a little longer ****

AN:LiCat *waves* wasn't I quick with part 5 *giggle* part 6 will take a little longer..........I gotto continue to write on the songfic series........

CopyCat (part 5)

Kari gave me a hug and then someone patted my shoulder, I turned around it was the old woman. 

"you are not from here are you?" 

I looked into her dark green eyes. As I looked at her face I noticed a very faint scar starting at the forehead over her right eye and going between her eyes and stopping somewhere at the left side of her neck. 

"no we aren't" 

she held out a hand. "I'm Mysta CopyCat"

I took it, it was small and dry. "I'm Taichi Yagami" I pointed at my friends that had started to wake up and gathered around. "that's my little sister Kari and these are my friends, Ken, Miyako, Cody, TK, Daisuke, Sora, Izzy, Jyou and Mimi." She studied them as I counted up their names, like she was trying to remember the names. 

An awkward silence settled in, I don't like the silence, I don't know why. Matt loves it, wonder where he was, hope he was okay. I sighed and looked around at the cell in the damp light. It was ten time bigger then my room, it had very small windows but we couldn't reach them even if we stood on each others shoulders. One of the walls was only bars and I could see another cell across from this one. 

I also noticed that we weren't the only ones in this cell, along the walls people and other strange creatures where resting. Kari poked my shoulder. "did you hear it?"

I listened and heard it, footsteps and they where coming this way. Two men, they opened the cell door and threw somebody in. He landed on his knees and hands, he looked up. It was MATT! I was about to hurl myself at him, but resisted the urge. Instead I stood up and was about to walk up to him, when he looked up at me. It suddenly hit me, he looked alot bigger, and his eyes, they where animal like. He jumped up to his feet's and backed away , not stopping until his back hit the bars.

What I'm about to tell you, you would never believe, but it happened. All this happened in a couple of moments, He clenched his fists and let out a load growl, his chest raised and out of it a huge blue cat jumped. Matt fell unconscious to the floor. The cat stood in front of him looking around. Suddenly he spotted Mysta and jumped at her, pushing her to the floor. First I believed that he was going to kill her, but no, the cat started to lick her in the face and Mysta put her arms around his neck and hugged him. For a second I thought I saw Mysta's face turn into a face of a young man, but I couldn't have.

I pulled Matt into my lap, the other ones gathered around silently. What the f * *k just happened? The first one to say something was Mysta, she had entangle herself from the cat and sat down next to me. " you should have his legs high, he will come around soon, he is so small" she said and then it looked like she was drifting of into memories. The cat sat down infront of me and it actually looked like he said that he was sorry. He laid down, and gave me a look I couldn't understand. 

"put the boys legs on senshi no kokoro's back" Mysta said to me, and so we did. I looked around at my friends, Kari and ken was hugging each other both looking a bit scared, Kari really should tell Kan that she was pregnant. Izzy was looking down at his hands, I grinned, he was probably missing his computer. Mimi was staring at the cat's fur, had Mysta called him Senshi something? TK and Daisuke where casting glances at each other once and again. Jyou was also looking at the cat and the next thing I knew he started to sneeze. Was he allergic to big blue cats too!? Great.

Cody was just sitting staring at the ground. sitting next to Cody was Miyako, she was playing with her shoelace's and Sora just sat down next to me and said what I think was on everybody's mind.

"What are we gonno do now?" 

END OF PART 5 ~TBC~

****

Blue: this chap was short......what are you doing LiCat....this chap isn't even a page long???

LiCat: I know I'm sorry.......my mind is dry......must .....have...candy.....must..........have......candy *walkes away like a zombie*......

Blue: sorry about that......she gets that way when she hasn't eaten something with sugar for about 5 hours........*runs after LiCat to see to it that she doesn't do anything drastic* 

Catin: Looks like its only me left.....hmmm I know I can tell you a joke or maybe sing you a song....oh heck I can do both..................


	6. Escaping

AN: LiCat: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ****

AN: LiCat: *licks the top of a pencil...put the pencil down to a paper* okay this is the escaping part and I think I'm going to kill someone MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! 

Blue: NOOOOOOOOOOOO you can't kill one of the DD's....Pleeze.......well if you have to kill someone you can kill Sora but stay away from Tai & Matt............or I'll let senshi no kokoro hunt your nightmares *EVIL GRIN*

LiCat: uhm okay.....maybe *G*

Catin: it's from Matt's POV this time.....

HEARTBEATS & ROSE THORNES

ESCAPING (part 6)

You know that state between sleep and awakeness, well it was there I was. I could hear Tai and Sora discussing something, but it went in through one ear and out the other. It felt nice just lying there listing to Tai's voice and drifting in and out of dreamland. 

After what could have been 1 minutes or 1 hour I noticed a rock or something pocking my back, and that meant that I was leaving the state of nothingness. I also noticed that my legs where moving, almost as if! I bolted up to a sitting position. My legs had been resting on the blue cats back. I looked around at everyone, they looked surprised and they where all here. TK was quickly by my side grabbing my arm.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

was I alright? I felt a little dizzy and frankly we're not in our world anymore, could I be alright?.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I followed a man in black robe through a mirror and that's all I can remember" at least that was all I was going to tell them. Sen, that's what I'm calling the cat, had stared up in my face while I was asking myself what to do and suddenly I could hear a voice saying, "united you stand, divided you fall, I'm going to 

find your friends" and after that all is a blur of somebody else's memories.

TK let go of my arm, smiled and was about to say something when a man with a long face and big teeth's walked up to an old woman that was sitting next to Tai. 

"Captain, what are we gonno do, Lord CatPaw have just left us to rotten in this jail" he said to the old woman, she looked down at her hands and said with a growl. 

"Mouse, he wouldn't leave us" 

"yeah right, then why haven't he saved us yet we have been here for at least a month"

"he would have saved us if he could" she looked at Sen and a big grin twisted her face

"And he has sent us on a new mission"

The mans mouth dropped. "wha??"

"We are going to help these kids home"

"and how would that happen, we aren't even able to save ourselves?"

"well we are at least going to try" the old woman stood up and I could hear gasps from my friends as the old woman's face started to change, her eyes got brighter and brighter until they almost glowed green. Her wrinkles smoothed out to the face of a young man. Her...uhm his hair grew out longer and changed from grey to blonde, his body grew longer and his whole posture changed.

"We are going to do what we where trained for fight, two soldiers protects one child, if we get parted we'll meet at the pound of love. Now lets get going" 

The creatures sitting along the walls divided up in pairs and walked up to us. To my surprise the captain smacked the long faced man called Mouse, and they started to fight. The others started to chant 

"Fight, fight, fight" me and my friends were pushed together in a corner and over the noise I could hear feet's coming this way. 

"what's happening in there...STOP IT or I'll get the guards...GUARDS!!! GUARDS IT'S A FIGHT!"

the next thing that happened was turmoil, I heard the cell door rattle and men in black armors rushed in, but to their surprise the chanting mass turned and attacked them. A man with grey short hair grabbed my arm.

"come on kid, hurry!!"

He dragged me out of the cell and we rushed through the fighting crowd into a corridor and up some stairs. I saw my friends getting dragged out after me. As we ran heard screams and swords clasing together, but everything became a blur. Up in a new corridor we ran into some more men in black armors. I knew we where gonno lose, they outnumbered us and they had swords. 

From behind us a growl echoed and Sen rushed past us hurling himself at one of the men. We took that opportunity to keep running. We reached a door, the man opened it and I saw the sun and felt a light breeze.

"Stay behind me"

He looked to the left, then the right and took one step out, but he stopped the foot in mid air and slowly fell to the ground. I ripped my eyes from the fallen man and looked up at a man in a black robe. He had dark eyes and a wicked grin plastered on his face. 

~TBC~ (me and my sister is discussing the possibility to name the next chapter...."Free, maybe")

****

LiCat: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA........*sigh* I don't like this chapter.....oh well..........


End file.
